What Words to Say
by gundanium-freak
Summary: What three words could make or break a relationship? Guess. Reno knows exactly what they are. RufusxReno Not for the kids, heed the warnings!


Author: Gundanium_freak (me, ha)  
Rating: Hard R, NC-17. Not the best thing to read while in school or at work, yo.  
Warnings: Penetration of the anus, slight angst, fluff, extreme twisting of the outlook of Reno and Rufus' relationship.  
Pairing: Reno_Rufus_Reno (Rufus Topping)  
A/N: DAMN MY MUSE and wow this sucks (in my opinion...) I wrote this at six fifty one A.M., so please go easy with the Crit. Pointers would be nice, as this is my first ever Reno_Rufus_Reno.  
Summary: Summary? Eh. I dunno. Let's just say Reno= OOC and Rufus= not a cold manipulative bastard. There's really no way to describe this drabble.  
(Beware of slight OOCness.)

Reno tenses, feels the cum seep right back out of his anus.

He feels sore, ripped open raw and abused. It feels so wrong, or it should. To Reno, it's comforting feeling, one he doesn't relish but would hate to give up. He can feel Rufus' panting breath spanning over his face, the cool carpet beneath him, and regret is the farthest thing from his mind.

~~~~

The silence after is always the worst part. Both of them know what needs to be said, what has to be said- they just don't know what they *want* to say.

To others, it seems undeniably wrong. Even Rude shakes his head at Reno sometimes, eyeing the hickeys fresh on his neck from the latest bout of play. But it makes sense to them, and Reno supposes that's all that matters.

But right now, pulling on his pants, he can feel the words thick on the tip of his tongue, ready to roll off almost as easy as a reflex. He bites them back, doesn't know how Rufus will react. He catches the other's eyes, and the silence goes on.

~~~~

It seems to be a daily thing. Like clockwork, really. Reno clocks in, saunters straight off to Rufus' office. Taps on the door before walking right in, a mocking display of respect. Rufus just lets him slide up against his desk, Reno watching the swift movement's of the younger man's hand as it glides over paperwork. When the pen finally slaps down, he reaches up, letting his fingers clasp lightly at the ones so like his own- tainted and impure. But when the fingers touch, they seem bueatiful, if only for that one moment.

It's all a blur from there. Sometimes it's a quick bend over the desk, other times it's him being relentlessly pounded into the carpet. He always wonders what Rufus is thinking, even while they're having sex.

Even he himself knows it's an unhealthy obsession.

This morning is no different- the movements seem practiced, really. It amuses him to no end, but at the same time wieghs heavy on his shoulders when he knocks lightly- the mocking respect that both of them know doesn't exist.

It seems strange, seeing Rufus reclining back in his chair, their daily regiment broken. The paperwork is pushed off to the side, and Rufus eyes him with bright eyes.

Before he knows it, he's up against the wall. His pants are off as quick as his shirt, soft lips tracing down his neck just the right way to make him shiver. It all blends in, the foreplay somehow different this time. It isn't rough, there's no harsh nips or broken skin- only a few sucks on the expanse of his collar, and a few licks over his earlobe.

He hears a word whispered into his ear, one that sends a shiver down and through him, makes the pleasure increase twofold- 'Mine'. He doesn't deny it, just pulls Rufus closer, revels in the power practically radiating off of the blond. It all breaks from there when his cock is grasped, harsh breath and loud, shameless moans. Before he can say a word, he's on the carpet, knees splayed and ass in the air. There's no rough shove this time, only a gentle push and slide that leaves him gasping for air.

His hands are clenching and he can hear Rufus hissing behind him, hands gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises, the pain flooding through him. It's sharp and quick sting when the skin breaks just a bit, the pain blending in with blinding pleasure to the point that it mixes. There is no pain, no pleasure.

Only Rufus.

Once again, he feels the cum seep out of him and down his thighs, Rufus pulling out of him. He shivers and orgasm hits him hard when a hand wraps around him, slowly moving, not enough friction but more than enough all at once.

Reno collapses, Rufus trailing his clean hand over his back contentedly. The fingers are possessive and warm, lulling him into a different kind of bliss.

~~~~

They dress in silence once again, but this time it's a comfortable silence. Everything that needs to be said can wait- everything they want to say can wait a bit longer.

But Reno can't hold back when he feels the words thick on his tongue again, and he pulls a startled Rufus into an embrace from behind.

He whispers it into tousled hair, not sure how the other will react.

"I love you."

Rufus only smiles. 


End file.
